Dungeon Defenders II
Dungeon Defenders II is the upcoming sequel to Dungeon Defenders, If you want to play Dungeon Defenders II , you can play it for free on Steam: http://store.steampowered.com/app/236110/ About the Game Dungeon Defenders II is the sequel of Dungeon Defenders. It's a game that mixes three aspects; Role Play, Tower Defense and Action. You get the best of these 3, of course - You have objectives to defend, from monsters that spawn, by placing defenses and using your Hero to support them. Play in 4-man teams or solo, it's entirely up to you! The game at the moment has 10 maps that go through a progression and 2 difficulty types, Medium and Hard. For more info go to https://www.dungeondefenders.com/2/ to see what Trendy Entertainment is working on implementing now! Release Date Dungeon Defenders II is currently in Pre-Alpha, and is available to play on Steam as you read before. However, there is not yet any confirmed release date for the final game. We, the community and also the designers decided on releasing the Early Access because of the unconfirmed final release date. Characters In Dungeon Defenders II there are a few confirmed characters for later development, and five characters already implemented and playable in the alpha stages. Characters that already have been implemented: * Apprentice * Huntress * Monk * Squire * Abyss Lord * Series EV2 * Gun Witch Characters confirmed for later development: * Ranger * Kobold King * Man and Machine * Orc Chieftain * Prisoner * The Rider * Adept * Spirit Warrior * Ragdoll * Countess * Jester Comparison DD1 to DD2 DD1 was a great game, but DD2 comes quite different from DD1, even though it's still pre-alpha. There are some major changes: * Mana: In DD2, the Mana has been split into Gold, Building Mana and Skill Mana. * Building Mana: It's green and it's used only for building towers. * Skill Mana: It's blue and it's used only for Hero abiltiies. * Gold: It's used for purchases, replacing Mana from DD1. * In DD1, there were 3 Hero Abilities (healing+1+2) and 5 Towers. In DD2, there are now 4 Hero Abilities (healing+1+2+3) and 4 Towers. * Healing costs no mana. * Chests: Even though the game is still in Pre-Alpha at the moment, in game you get the mana and coins from chests too, but you are awarded with keys to open so to get the mana you don't just have to get close to the chest you have to open it. What really changes is that the mana will be split by each person on, i.e. if there are 4 players each player will get 2 keys and each chest will only provide half the mana of a normal chest in that map whereas if there are 2 players both have 4 keys giving half of the mana each chest would. * The Hero Deck: This was implement and it's going to be changed, but at the moment you can create as many characters you want but only use the characters that are inside the deck. The Hero Deck only allows 3 characters in it, when not in tavern you can only use 3 Heroes. * The Map progression: Now the map progression has level min and max - a player can't jump into a higher level and higher levels who go into lower levels will have their stats balanced as if they were at that level. This was implemented to stop Power Leveling. To play a certain map all the heroes inside the Hero Deck must be in the level range of the so said map/maps. Videos Dungeon Defenders II Official PS4 E3 2015 Trailer File:Dungeon Defenders 2 - Forgotten Ruins Tour File:Dungeon Defenders 2 - Syphon Site D Flythrough File:Dungeon Defenders II Early Access Launch Trailer Category:Unreleased Content Category:Stubs Category:Basic info